


Past Lives

by markihost



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Dark, Evil, Gen, Reincarnation, Spirits, YouTube Fanfiction, kind of like doctor who but not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markihost/pseuds/markihost
Summary: Sharing a body was a fate that all four of Darkiplier’s personas would not wish on their worst enemies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic based on the idea that Darkiplier is made up of many of the different dark characters that Mark has portrayed thus far (The Author, Google IRL, etc.).
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

_Sharing a body was a fate that all four of Darkiplier’s personas would not wish on their worst enemies._

During that first death, he insisted on keeping his eyes open. He insisted on remaining conscious for as long as he could, clinging to the mortal coil no matter how hot the metal grew, relishing in the horror that the townsfolk held thinking of him, in the arms of his fellow villager. The pilgrim loved remembering the way he could feel the man’s taut muscles underneath the turkey costume, and he felt a high like no other when they were discovered with another family’s blood spattered all over them, no longer red but dried brown.

The fire first outlined, defined the rashes and wrinkles of the ropes that tied the Pilgrim to the stake before eating away at him. The flames charred his skin and sent an acrid smell to the air. The witch burners of Salem watched as the villain burned, as he screamed about giving thanks. They saw his companion scream “gobble gobble” to the very end. And they watched in a sick satisfaction as the evil was eradicated.

The man he was inhabiting barely noticed as he was content to write trashy, grocery shop novels. When the Pilgrim awoke, he could barely speak. But he could cloud the mind he sat in- give him greater ambitions of writing a magnum opus- driving him mad, pushing him to abduct and manipulate Daniel Paul Sinclair.

His fatal flaw this time was stretching too far and taking Ryan- not realizing that Sinclair would escape imprisonment to save his best friend. Both he and the Author had curled up in pain, their ribs throbbing from the swift kick his victim had delivered. They groaned as the bicycle clad helmet clad man stood over him, legs akimbo as he let rip with an unrivaled flatuence. Daniel’s bathrobe gently quivered in the breeze of its owner’s toxic farts. The man flexed both his arm muscles as he emitted yet another fart. His brow furrowed and his eyes closed as he relished the power he held over his oppressor. The Author had screamed a final “noooo!” as his fate was sealed.

And then they awoke in an android. The Pilgrim was the first to awake, and became immediately aware of the other presence within him, seething like the flames that consumed him. The confusion and sick realization that crossed his face was very much like that of a man awaking to see his one night stand asleep in the bed next to him. The internal struggle that ensued forced the android to censor it in SafeSearch mode, and when it finally subsided, the Pilgrim and the Author endeavored to drive the Google IRL prototype to world subjugation.

This failed as Google, finally overwhelmed with the questions that its owner threw at it, cascaded down into oblivion. As its face contorted and the android twitched, the Pilgrim and the Author were flushed away, their arms at their throat trying to choke one presence or the other out of existence.

Which left them here- in the mind of an angsty teen writing poor poetry and constantly playing the opening notes of “Welcome to the Black Parade” on his keyboard. He was completely unaware, not integrated, nowhere near the path his fellow inhabitants had followed.

But maybe he would one day.


End file.
